


[授权翻译]Coffee Date

by Shame_i_translate



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatango Secret Santa 2012, Erik is actually one of the good guys, Erik is not amused, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Snark, Starbucks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者们再次从一次外星人入侵中拯救了世界。早就猜到了吧，嗯？但是即使是超级英雄们有时也需要咖啡时间，而Tony Stark刚好知道如何组织。<br/>Erik自然是唯一一个感到不快的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588574) by [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> 在本小说中~Erik和Charles都是年轻哒~

## Coffee Date 

 

### 作者：[Pangea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea)

 

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

### 正文：

尘埃落定，硝烟散去，正义又一次战胜了邪恶，挽救了局面，一切不是刚好很完美吗？

 

 

“我的朋友，你用那辆翻倒的公共汽车来封锁街道真是太了不起了，”在他摸索着穿过残骸去向起初展开战斗的主十字路口时，身边一个永远快乐的声音说道。这一次毁坏的范围只有一个街区左右，但是市长无论如何都会大发脾气。“我相信这是导致整次胜利的决定性因素—”

 

 

“看在上帝的份上，Charles，”Erik说道，手指轻弹将一辆半毁的出租车从他们的路上扔走，“别试图表现的好像一切都好。如果我们得再处理一次外星人入侵的话，我绝不会管了。因为根本不值得费那么大的功夫。”

 

 

Charles绕过一个冒着热气的特别大的泥潭，粘性液体飞溅过人行道溅上了附近建筑的侧面。“你只是气它们扯坏了你的披风。”

 

 

“你知道这种布料多贵吗？”Erik发出嘘声又走回来。抓着Charles的手臂帮助他跨过一堆看起来特别危险的碎石。“又不能补一补就好了。”

 

 

Charles只是叹了口气，但正是这个家伙站着说话不腰疼；他花呢套装的袖子—真的假的，谁穿花呢套装作为超级英雄制服，Erik真的很想知道，对，一个白天作为一个大学教授的人(但是，见鬼的，Erik也是—闭嘴，这只是一个掩护—而且依旧不知怎么设法不要穿得像个八十岁的老头)—有些轻微的被烧焦了。

 

 

Erik死死地盯了他一会。除了被烧焦的袖子，面具也有轻微的歪斜，Erik熟练地把它戴回了原位，Charles看上去安然无恙。很好。因为如果他受了哪怕一点点伤，后果会很严重。

 

 

Charles对他笑着。“谢谢你，我的朋友。这个面具很麻烦，我真希望我们也可以像Clint和Natasha一样不戴。”

 

 

“咱俩又不是国际机密间谍，”Erik干巴巴地评论道，“最好还是戴着吧。”

 

 

他对自己说，当这个小个男人皱眉时，看起来一点都不美好。

 

 

 “我们不希望任何我们的学生认出我们。而且此外，”当他们最终走到了十字路口Erik依旧傲慢着，“需要我提醒你这是你的主意吗，所以你可以解决必要的服装问题。我只是在这里确保你不会害死自己。”

 

 

“这是我们的职责！”Charles强调，Erik转了转眼珠因为他之前已经听过这句话了。“我们有着非凡的天赋，有什么是比联合其他超凡英雄能更好地为世界做好事的途径吗？”

 

 

大约2纳秒之后，Thor伴随着一到震颤地面的闪电降落在路中间，那撞击使一块井盖轻快地穿过空气刚好砸在Hulk的脸上。Hulk怒吼着，抓起掉落的圆盘扔回街对面，刚好砸中了这个街区最后一辆完好无损的车。

 

 

 “真是‘超凡’英雄。”在金属发出被扭曲的声音之后，Erik伴着被打碎的玻璃的回声说道。

 

 

“whoa,愤怒的绿巨人得十分。”钢铁侠悬浮了一会儿，然后在当的一声之后落下。他的面板翻转，Tony Stark冲所有人露出笑容。“我们现在分过队伍了没？我想加入Bruce的队伍，小X甜心，我现在邀请你加入。大脑总是比筋肉来得厉害，所以小万，你就和那边的Shocktop黏在一起好了。”

 

Charles轻笑出声，然后Erik眯着眼睛。“你的战甲是铁做的，Stark。”

 

 

“那是由铁制成的吗？”Tony喘着气。“小万，这么久了—我经历了那么多无眠的夜晚，始终对你保持着永无止境的惊奇—要是没有你又有谁能来修理我呢—”

 

 

“够了，大家。”Steve来了，跳过一个混凝土的障碍物。Natasha紧跟其后。“我们全部搞定了。我们该着手开始清扫工作了，也许要花上全员好一会儿来让这里完全脱离混乱。”

 

 

 “你知道我需要什么？”Tony问道，仿佛Steve一句话也没说。“咖啡。”他冲Erik抛去媚眼。

 

 

Erik瞪了回去。“Stark—”

 

 

“来一杯中庭饮料最鼓舞人心了！”Thor赞同道，充满喜悦。他丝毫没有察觉到Tony不可告人的目的。

 

 

 “有人说到咖啡了？”Clint从不知何处的残骸里突然出现。仿佛他是被这个词语召唤而来。而Erik希望能有哪个词把他塞回精灵球。

 

 

大概某些御姐之类的可以。

 

 

“我们清理完之后再喝咖啡，”Steve不由自主地叹了一口气说道。

 

 

 “不，”Tony露齿一笑说到，“我现在要喝咖啡！”

 

 

“现在喝咖啡！”Hulk不经思索地重复着他的话，一拳砸进混凝土，随着Tony永无止境地高兴。

 

 

“拜托，Steve，”他劝诱道，“我们都需要来一杯‘刚刚再次拯救了世界咖啡。’”

 

 

 “伙计们，”Steve说着，“我们真的该开始—”

 

 

“Steve，”Natasha打断了他，自动吸引了所有视线。她沉着镇定，在这一点上在战斗中甚至Erik也相当认同。他瞥到她一次对抗三个外星人——用一根停车杆子就获得了胜利。“这个早晨太漫长了。”

 

 

 “离这里几个街区远的地方有一家星巴克，”Charles建议道，总是善解人意，永远是个和事佬，他就他妈的好像看不出来Tony在打什么主意似的，“有人去买咖啡，其他人可以开始清理。”

 

 

“绝妙！”Tony的笑容现在扩大了，Erik强打起精神，因为他清楚地知道接下来会发生什么。“我提议万磁王带着X教授一起去，因为今早我们的使命召唤打扰了他们考虑中的在那家咖啡店里的约会！”

 

 

 “噢？~”Clint说道，他真的是个混蛋。“等等，真的吗？”

 

 

Natasha“切”了一声，朝他翻了个白眼。

 

 

 “那我就欠Darcy一百块中庭钱币了，”Thor沉思着说道。

*Darcy：（雷神2中的角色，女主的朋友）

 

 

 

 “不过，真的没关系！”Charles快速地说道，假装他没有在面具后脸红。“有任务的时候就执行任务，我们总是可以，厄，改日再约—”

 

 

“不，不，我还是坚持，”Tony说道，依旧笑得正欢，Erik用了一切力量克制自己不要让他那件制服变成紧身衣，“我们可以喝到我们的咖啡，而你们俩可以单独相处一段时间。”他转了转眼珠。“这是我们起码能做的事。”

 

 

Erik公然地用眼神传达着“我会杀了你”的信息。这是他的一个独门特技。鉴于Tony对他竖起拇指的动作，对方显然是收到了。

 

 

“好吧，”当Steve放弃点头的时候Charles尴尬地说，“那么，现在大家把想要的告诉我，行吗？”

 

 

 “教授，你最好了，”Tony带着胜利的微笑说道。Erik想要把他的笑容从脸上挖下来扔在地上。“我要超大杯，半低咖，半普通的浓缩咖啡，半百分之二脱脂的牛奶，半脱脂咖啡，湿泡沫，单品咖啡，公平贸易咖啡，埃塞俄比亚的，加一泵伏令夏橙，三泵摩卡，不要搅拌，拜托了。”

 

 

 “这他妈太可笑了。”Erik厉声道。

 

 

别这样，亲爱的，我能搞定。Charles的大脑安抚着他。“好的。那你呢，Steve？”

 

 

“唔，我不知道。也许就来一瓶水吧。”

 

 

“噢，选一个喜欢的，”Erik暴躁地说，“我们要去买咖啡，我们要买的是咖啡。”

 

 

“有人还在因为毁掉的约会生气，”Tony假装私语着。

 

 

Erik砰地合上了他的面板。

 

 

“美式咖啡，”Steve决定道。方圆五十公里内的人都强忍着自己想要撞墙的无奈——美国队长当然会点美式咖啡。

 

 

他们一片寂静，不过，主要是因为Steve听起来因为自己知道如何点星巴克咖啡而自豪着。

 

 

真是“超烦”，Erik提醒着自己。

 

 

“Clint？”Charles问道。

 

 

Clint深思熟虑了很久。Erik强打精神，因为从这个弓箭手口中无论什么说出来都将是深奥的。深奥的意思是超凡的愚蠢。“南瓜拿铁。”

 

 

“不可能，他们还在做这种？”Tony问道，终于想方设法再次打开了他的面板。“因为如果他们还在做，我想要一杯。”

 

 

“我不觉得，但是我们会问问，”Charles能容许，“你的后备选择呢？万一没有的话。”

 

 

“季节性的饮料是最糟的，”Erik小声抱怨道。

 

 

“什么？”Clint问道。“它们好得很。我的观点是，它们是去星巴克的唯一理由。”

 

 

 “想喝咖啡根本就不该去星巴克，”Erik冷笑着。

 

 

“兄弟，你不会赢的，”Tony礼貌地说道，“他是一个自以为是的欧洲人。”

 

 

“那给我圣诞特饮，”Clint对Charles说，用一种高傲的表情对着Erik。

 

 

“我们会查看菜单的，”Charles向他保证，正夹在他们俩的中间。他认为他的体重足够阻止他们——他们俩的想法是挺可爱的。

 

 

“浓缩黑咖啡（tall black），”Natasha在Charles问之前直截了当地说了。这样的反应让她成为了除了Charles之外Erik新增最喜欢的人。

 

 

 “还有帅，”Tony吹嘘道，“还是，是高的，深色皮肤的，帅哥—（is it tall, dark, and handsome—）”Erik向耐心投降了，朝他扔了一扇车门。

 

 

 

Natasha朝Erik点头致谢——巩固了在Erik心中除了Charles之外新的最喜欢的人的地位。

 

 

“Thor？”Charles问道。

 

 

所有人在这个时候都看起来有一些不安。Erik试图回忆他是否曾经见过任何除了蜂蜜酒之外的Asgardian饮料。不管他多努力，他想不起来。

 

 

噢上帝。

 

 

“草莓星冰乐，加奶油，”Thor声音平静地说着，伴随着几个下巴都几乎要掉到人行道上。“在Jane深入研究的时候，我给她买很多次星星巴克（Starry Bucks）。”

 

 

 “干得漂亮，宇宙布朗尼（Cosmic Brownie：也有宇宙精灵的意思），”Tony说着，没有任何联系地。

 

“Bruce，你想来点星巴克的什么吗？”Charles礼貌地问道。Erik认为心意才是最重要的。

 

 

Hulk对他眨了一会眼。“饼干，”他最终说道。

 

 

“我会给你带两份，”   Charles保证道，Hulk朝他大大的露齿一笑。

 

 

“那大家就是这样，”Erik简短地说道，抓着Charles得手臂拉着他离开，“最好现在出发。”

 

 

 “你们回来的时候咖啡最好还是热的！”Tony在身后喊道。“我可不想要咖啡冷了因为你花了太久时间在小X的屁股上~，小万！”

 

X

X

队伍有三英里长。

 

 

当然。

 

 

“才不是，”Charles说道，温柔地恼怒道。“这只是一个忙碌的早上。”

 

 

 “在我们处理了一次外星人入侵之后，他们不该一路跑回家和他们的爱人在一起吗？”Erik小声抱怨道。这里吵闹得很而且装潢也丑爆了。

 

 

“好吧，我们确实在大概半个小时之前解决了入侵，”Charles轻松活泼地回答道，“没有什么比在一次外星人入侵之后来一杯好的浓咖啡能更好地找回状态。”

 

 

 “Charles，听听你都在说什么。”

 

 

Charles正准备回答，然后他的屁股被一个小混混摸了，那种在星巴克这样主流的地方不会受欢迎的人。Erik受不了了。

 

 

他把小混混扔出了玻璃门，然后用要抓穿的力气覆盖住手印，在Charles抗议的声音之下—坦白说他也不确定为什么，他甚至足够礼貌地先开了门—他宣告，“这里是万磁王和X教授，请让开，我们在处理紧急的复仇者事务。”

 

 

快速地清开了道路，Erik穿过分开的人群，Charles不情愿地跟在身后。他走向收银台，那儿一个有着雀斑和蓬松的红色头发的孩子正大张着嘴盯着他们—对，他们还穿着制服，但是不管怎么样，孩子，你真该看看Tony Stark在战甲下面穿的是什么—然后让开了一点空间给Charles。

 

 

“快点点完然后我们就可以走了，”他粗鲁地说。

 

 

Charles拒绝看他，却对那个在收银台的孩子露出一个明亮的笑容。“早上好！今天过得怎么样？”

 

 

“厄，很好？”那听起来像个问题，但是Erik想要抓住那孩子的背带然后收紧。哼。或许他还没从超级英雄的角色中摆脱出来。他应该试着变成一个恶棍。他应该把Charles抓起来然后把他关进一个洞穴里，对他一直做那些不可告人的绝妙的事情。那听起来比拯救生命刺激多了。“我能，嗯，帮您做些什么？”

 

 

“当然！”Charles高兴地说。“我们现在代表复仇者们来买些咖啡。那些外星人在路上做坏事，不过我们很快处理好了，现在我们只是需要点提神的东西来继续清理的部分。”

 

 

那个孩子盯着他。“当然，额，准备好了就点吧。”

 

 

Charles喋喋不休地把记忆里所有人的订单都背了出来，而Erik警惕地环顾四周看起来很有威慑力。没有人看起来因为他们插了队而恼怒，但是多看几眼确保也无伤大雅。他们穿着全套制服也起了作用。没人看起来想要挑起战斗。

 

 

尽管，那个他扔上街的小混混就另说了。Erik有点希望这个孩子也试着挑起些什么。

 

 

 

 

我给了他一个强烈的暗示来减少他的损失Charles生硬地说，甚至已经是第五次重复Tony那该死的故意挑刺的订单了。老实说，Erik，我们其实可以排队的。

 

 

我们得回去清理， Erik一针见血地指出,之后又补充道，我们越快离开这里越好。

 

 

对于他混乱的状态，Charles对他露出了一个受伤的表情，然后转过身来对着收银员补充道，“再来一大杯姜饼拿铁。”

 

 

“就是这些吗？”

 

 

“噢，再来两份你们家的巧克力饼干，就这样。”

 

 

 “好的。”那个孩子在屏幕上按下一连串按钮。“唔。一共是32元68分。”

 

 

“我来付，”Erik插话道，也许听起来比他的本意粗鲁了一些他好像有些控制不了—Charles表现得好像他因为一些原因对Erik很失望，他如果搞不清楚为什么的话一定会发疯的。还有花三十美元买咖啡，他们在开玩笑吗？但是现在他最好还是做个绅士然后—

 

 

该死。

 

 

“怎么了？”Charles问道。

 

 

Erik瞪着眼。不是对着Charles，而是因为现状。这是有区别的。“我的钱包落在更衣室了。”

 

 

“紧身裤不是一个好地方(来放钱包)，是吧？”Charles干巴巴地问。“别担心，我来付。”

 

 

这不是紧身裤，Erik大声地在脑海里对他说道，在Charles从他的粗花呢夹克口袋里拿出钱包的时候， 等到Charles被他的人类学学生认了出来，而Erik的热力学学生却没有一个认出他的时候,Charles就笑不出来了。

 

 

Charles在整个付钱的过程中依旧保持着一股沾沾自喜的沉默—这是他很擅长的状态，经常能让Erik沿着墙一路向上冲破天花板。即使这样，他也依然不会看向Erik，于是这种沾沾自喜的沉默已经变成Erik可以处理的情绪，这种沉默蕴含着Charles的心烦已成往事的可能性。他不是心灵感应者，该死，那他该怎么样才能知道他这次做错了什么？

 

 

 “圣诞快乐，”在收银台的那个孩子，最终伸手递出一张收据。

 

 

“我是犹太人，”Erik直截了当地说，多多少少是真的，然后抓过收据之后拖着Charles走向柜台的另一端去等他们的饮料做好。

 

 

“你不必拉着我，”Charles冷静地说，耸了耸肩挣开他的手。现在他们离开了队伍而且人们大多不再盯着他们，在拐角处的小小咖啡馆又回到了正常的秩序。

 

 

“怎么了。”Erik问道。

 

 

“没什么。”

 

 

“Charles。”不许对我说谎。

 

 

Charles环起手臂。带着他那该死的超级英雄面具站在一家忙碌的星巴克里，他应该看起来只是可笑，但是他反而看起来很古怪地讨人喜欢。“如果你那么讨厌美式咖啡和星巴克，那你为什么还要费心答应来这和我约会。”

 

 

Erik措手不及。“什么？”他茫然地问道。

 

 

“我跟你提议只是因为我觉得这应该会是开始一件很好的事情，作为晨间日程，”Charles说，他用尽全力想隐瞒自己的情绪，但Erik从他说话的样子可以看出来他还是受伤了，“但如果这很难的话那我们—”

 

 

 “Charles。”Erik看向那个还在做咖啡的的咖啡师。由于上下班高峰还有Tony该死的饮料，他们可能还有很多时间。无视Charles的抗议，他又一次抓住心灵感应者的手臂，拉着他走向咖啡店后的洗手间。

 

 

“Erik，你在—”

 

 

Erik用能力猛地拉开了门，幸好这里没人，要不然他们的尴尬会迅速升温。他把Charles拉进去然后一挥上门就他转身把Charles抵了上去，用力却不会造成伤害，但是足够把他压在门板上然后他俯身吻住了心灵感应者的唇瓣。

 

 

你在做什么，Charles在脑海中发出嘶声一边还在热切地回应，随着轻微的声响轻启双唇任由Erik和他的舌头纠缠起来。Erik—

 

 

 “你看不出来吗，”Erik抵着Charles的嘴唇低声说道，和他厮磨着一边融化了门上的锁，令Charles喘息着，“只要是和你在一起，我才不在乎我们去哪里干什么还是要有什么日常。”

 

 

噢，Charles叹道，比起一句真正的话语那更像是一种混杂着轻松和幸福的感悟，Erik又吻上了他，这一次是更慢的，彻底地深入地。当Erik一只手划入他们紧贴的身体，手掌压在他胯间的时候，Charles窜起呻吟出声。“Erik，我们在一间公共厕所里。”

 

 

 “谁在乎，”Erik冲着他耳朵吹气，让他战栗起来。他开始用手摩擦起他能感受到逐渐坚硬的那里，当Charles开始扭动的时候，手坚决地覆在那里。

 

 

“我们是复仇者联盟的成员，”Charles说道，他发出的声音有一些勉强，“除此之外，谁都能听见—”

 

 

 “那你就得保持非常安静了，你说呢？”Erik得意地一笑滑下身子跪在Charles面前，确保滑下的时候整个身子紧贴着他的身体。或者你可以让他们听不见。他有指向地用脸颊摩擦着Charles的胯部。

 

 

“这不公平，”Charles过了一会无力地说道，然后Erik抬头对他露齿一笑。心灵感应者的脸在面具下已经红透了，还有他的眼睛，通常是清澈透蓝的，现在因欲望而深沉，瞳孔放大。他此刻背靠着门仿佛整个生命都倚靠在上面，于是Erik双手滑上心灵感应者的大腿包裹住他的臀部，张开手指握住Charles腰际发力，固定住他。

 

 

 “我不觉得有什么不对，”Erik沾沾自喜地说道，使用他的能力解开了Charles的腰带，借由拉链的帮助脱下了他的裤子，也拉下了他的内裤。Charles的阴茎现在已经完全硬了，于是可以很轻易地倾身向前舔过顶端，用舌头品尝那个小孔。

 

 

“上帝—Erik！”Charles的头向后靠去，砰地一声砸在了门上。Erik感觉他试图向前挺胯但是又残酷地忍住了动作。

 

 

“教授，最好还是确保他们听不见，”Erik温和地说道然后在Charles阴茎下面舔出了一道长长的湿润的痕迹。

 

 

Charles呻吟着，战栗着，当Erik抬头望向他的时候，他紧闭起双眼，张着嘴无声地喘着气，胸口随着呼吸起伏着。Erik继续舔着他，然后用嘴含住顶端吸吮，舌头一遍遍地扫过那个小孔，听着Charles带着喘息的呻吟充斥着厕所，轻微地回荡着。

 

 

他抽身发出了一声湿润的咕噜声。“Tony让我们来继续约会真是太好了。为我们刚刚拯救了世界来一次口交。”

 

 

“操，”Charles气喘吁吁，明显挫败地，“如果我得听你谈论Tony，在你给我—”

 

 

Erik整个吞下了他，在Charles发出一声高亢渴求的声音，臀部在Erik的手下反射性地试图推挤，Erik尽可能的露出了笑容。Erik整个吞下了他直到根部然后大声地呻吟起来，使喉咙因发声而震颤，Charles发出了一声兴奋的喘气，竭尽全力。

 

 

 “Erik，Erik，上帝阿—”

 

 

Erik的头上下动作，收缩脸颊吸吮着，让Charles进入一个迷乱的状态。心灵感应者抵着背后的门不断挣扎着，依旧被困在原地被Erik的动作逼疯—几乎完全退出去之前尽可能深地吞下他，在头反复滑动的时候用舌头卷住Charles的肉棒，在他吮吸的时候，Charles微咸的前液弥漫在他的口腔里。

 

 

Charles高潮的时候发出了一声大声的叫喊，Erik毫不犹豫地全部吞了下去，喉咙包裹着Charles软下的阴茎动作。他缓慢地抽身，舔着他的嘴唇。Charles大声地喘息着，他的衬衫有些被汗浸湿了。

 

 

Erik直起身子，忽视了膝盖的灼痛抽身离开Charles的身体，手覆在心灵感应者的肩上。Charles抬起下巴索吻得到了Erik的回应，猛烈地侵占Charles的口腔。Charles的脑海里心灵感应传来温暖的低哼声，心满意足。

 

 

“星巴克在我的选择里排名已经上升到第二位了，”Erik在他们分开的时候低语道。

 

 

“噢闭嘴，”Charles说道，但是他的声音如此慵懒而满足以至于话语没有任何真正的效果。他的手沿着Erik的身侧缓慢地向下，越来越向下徘徊。

 

 

“现在大概是咖啡在等我们了。”Erik说，虽然他根本不在乎。当Charles握住他的勃起他露齿一笑，呼吸轻微地停滞。“咖啡早可能冷了。”

 

 

“去他的咖啡，”Charles说，然后手向上抓住Erik的领子，让他转过身来互换位置，由Erik背抵着门。

 

 

Erik看见Charles跪了下去的时候又笑了起来。“我也是这么想的。”


End file.
